


Fix You

by lowkeytrash



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, im not really sure what this is, ryggler, zigzack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeytrash/pseuds/lowkeytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to fix you.”</p>
<p>“I don't need fixing.” Zack said with a half-hearted smirk.</p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t,” Dolph said, returning his head to Zack’s chest. “But you should let me try.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head after seeing Dolph rush to check on Zack after the April 14, 2016 episode of Smackdown. Also vaguely inspired by the song Fix You by Coldplay because it's been stuck in my head. Not beta'd, so if you see any errors feel free to point them out. :)

_lights will guide you home_

_and ignite your bones_

_and i will try to fix you_

_\-----_

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Dolph sat down on the locker room bench. Zack, with puffy red eyes and bruises already forming on his skin, gave a grunt as a reply and rubbed his forehead. He was pissed. Pissed and sad and hurt. Though, presently, the hurt was more physical than emotional. He glanced at the older man and sighed. There was genuine concern on Dolph’s face. A soft, caring expression that made Zack feel a little less alone, if only for a moment or two.

“Thanks, by the way,” Zack said. Dolph had come out to help him. To help _him_. Zack Ryder. The guy that he’d fought for the title only a couple of weeks prior. Granted, there was the fact that Dolph was still seething after his own loss to Corbin, but that didn't explain why he came over to check on Zack and lend a helping hand. At first he’d been unsure of Dolph’s motive and, truth be told, he still felt the need to be cautious. His gut, however, told him it was okay to let down his guard. It was okay to let Dolph in.

“No problem,” Dolph said, a smile spreading across his face. He inched closer to Zack. It was subtle, but Zack was acutely aware of just how vulnerable he felt. Dolph’s hand was soon resting on his knee, sending a flash of...something...coursing through his body. “You deserve that title, you know. More than anyone else here.” Dolph’s voice was soft. He cleared his throat and forced a laugh. “I mean, other than me, of course.”

Zack chuckled. He needed something. Someone. He desperately needed to feel something other than anger and disappointment. Just something to distract him from his litany of depressing thoughts. He placed his hand over Dolph’s and squeezed it gently, wanting to see the other man’s reaction. Dolph moved closer, turning to Zack. Their faces were mere inches apart. Two pairs of eyes locked together, deep and troubled and holding back so much that couldn’t be said. They stayed like that, for a while, with Dolph’s blue eyes staring into Zack’s soul. Or that's what it felt like, anyway. Wasn't there some bullshit saying about that? It was hard to think clearly, having someone so close.

“Look, why don’t we grab your shit and get the hell out of here.” Dolph broke the eye contact and pressed a kiss to the top of Zack’s head. Zack didn’t need any more convincing than that.

\-----

Zack stepped out of the bathroom, leaving a cloud of steam in his wake. He clutched the stark white towel around his waist and made his way to the bed where Dolph had decided to plant himself. His muscles ached, even after the warm shower. It was as if Dolph knew it, too, as he beckoned Zack over.

“Let me help,” Dolph said, his voice low and sweet. His hands worked at the knots in Zack’s shoulders, and, damn, he really knew what he was doing. Zack could feel himself winding down. His stress melting away for the time being, at least. He keened into Dolph’s touch, loving the feeling of his hands as they roamed up and down his back. It was the soft kiss on Zack’s neck, though, that made him come undone.

“Fuck, Dolph,” he hissed between clenched teeth. He dug his fingers into the bedspread. The other man backed away and looked at Zack with a frown. “No, no, don’t stop.” Zack’s voice was ragged, needy. The past few weeks had been absolute hell. He hadn’t let anyone in. He figured it was easier to shut people out, but, suddenly, the realization that he truly did need this came crashing down around him. “Please, stay with me.”

“Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere.” Dolph pulled Zack into him, and managed to get the sheets over both of their bodies

Zack laid his head on a pillow and stared up at the ceiling. There was so much that he'd kept bottled up inside. Constantly pushing away the thoughts of self-doubt and inadequacy. Winning that title at Wrestlemania had been _exhilarating_. He'd had his moment, that much was true. And, no, The Miz or anyone else couldn't take that moment away from his memory. That's all it had become though—a memory. A fleeting feeling of being on top of the world, only to have that satisfaction ripped from his hands. Dolph’s fingers ghosted across Zack’s chest and down to his stomach, leaving a trail of fire behind. It was stupid, really, to be so easily subdued by just a touch. But here he was, naked and alone with a man who, apparently, wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Dolph pressed his body close to Zack’s chest and left soft kisses along the brunette’s collarbone. Zack squirmed, his hips bucking. Dolph raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Zack’s neck, biting and kissing the sensitive skin there and smiling at the sound of Zack’s moans.

“I want to fix you.”

“I don't need fixing.” Zack said with a half-hearted smirk.

“Maybe you don’t,” Dolph said, returning his head to Zack’s chest. “But you should let me try.” Zack’s heart was pounding. It beat out a rhythm that continued to grow faster. Zack’s breath caught in his throat. He was rock hard, betraying any chance he had to claim that this whole thing was simply platonic. Still, there was a feeling there much deeper than anything sexual. Maybe he did need fixing. Lord knew that he was an absolute mess.

“Alright, Dolph. Fix me.” His voice wavered and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He felt as though he was slowly being unraveled. Every fiber of his being wanted to protest, but the warmth of human contact was exactly what he needed.

Dolph wasted no time straddling Zack and catching his lips in a kiss. It was tender and, admittedly, unexpected. Zack had never pegged Dolph as the sweet and sensitive type and it caught him off guard. Zack didn’t want sweet and sensitive. Not right now. He deepened the kiss and dug his nails into Dolph’s back. The other man groaned and shifted against Zack’s hips.

“Oh, so that’s what you want?” Dolph said, panting. His breathing was laboured, heavy.

“Yeah,” Zack said. He took a fistful of Dolph’s hair and pulled his head back. He licked a stripe up the man’s neck and relished in the shiver that he felt run through Dolph’s body. “That’s what I want.”

“Alright, then. I can do that.” Dolph tugged his briefs down, exposing his own erection. He brushed against Zack and both men moaned in unison.

“Fuck, Dolph, I need you.” It was a statement meant to be sexual in nature but there was an underlying feeling of something deeper and much more sincere. “Like, now. Right now.” Dolph quickly rolled off of the bed and fumbled through his suitcase before tossing a bottle of lube and a condom to Zack.

“Relax and let me do my thing,” Dolph growled, crawling on his hands and knees across the mattress. He stopped in between Zack’s thighs. His mouth was around Zack’s cock before any protest could be uttered. Not that Zack really had anything to complain about. Dolph was a god damned miracle worker. That much was obvious in the first few seconds that he bobbed his head up and down Zack’s shaft. He swirled his tongue across the head and looked up at Zack with adoration and something else that Zack couldn’t quite place. But there was fire in Dolph’s blue eyes. Hunger. Want. _Need_.

“God, you’re beautiful. Fucking perfect.” The words left Zack’s mouth without a second thought. He cupped Dolph’s face in his hand. Dolph released Zack’s cock with a popping sound and wiped his mouth. He leaned into Zack’s touch. Maybe, just maybe, Dolph needed this just as much as Zack did. “Get up here.”

Dolph ran his fingers along Zack’s body until the two men were face to face. Zack smiled. He felt alive. Every single part of him. His skin buzzed with electricity. His mind, surprisingly, was more clear than it had felt in ages. Dolph nuzzled his face into the crook of Zack’s shoulder and let out a pleased hum. Zack stroked his hair as Dolph’s hand wandered back down to both of their erections. He moved slowly, inhaling sharply at the sensation when their cocks touched. Zack gasped as Dolph took them both in his fist and worked his hand up and down the shafts. Dolph made a muffled noise that sounded a lot like Zack’s name, causing the man’s chest to tighten. Zack whined in desperation when Dolph moved his hand away.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Dolph said, teasing. He got down on all fours and smirked. “So, are you going to or not?”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Zack said, suddenly snapping back to the reality of the situation. This was just a distraction. This was just to take his mind off of things. He certainly didn’t need to add to his plight with the stress of...whatever this was turning into. He fumbled with the bottle of lube for a second before coating two fingers and slowly pushing them inside of Dolph.

“Jesus, fuck.” Dolph moaned and gripped his erection with one hand, furiously stroking it.

“Cut it out,” Zack spat, smacking his palm across Dolph’s ass and appreciating the red handprint that it left behind. Dolph obeyed and gripped the bedding with both hands. Zack moved his fingers in and out, faster, causing Dolph to let out a seemingly endless stream of curses.

“Please, Zack.”

Something in Dolph’s voice was so stirring, so broken, that Zack paused for a beat. It wasn’t just a plea for Zack to fuck him, it was a plea for more. They both needed this. Needed to bury pain and emotion beneath the guise of a casual hook up. Zack kissed the small of Dolph’s back before rolling the condom down his shaft and coating himself with lube.

“You’re sure?”

“God, yes, I’m sure.”

Zack lined himself up and slid inside of Dolph. They both cried out, and Zack felt the other man clench around him. He gripped Dolph’s ass and pumped hard into him. The sound of his name on Dolph’s lips was intoxicating, and he tried his damnedest to keep the man talking. He wrapped his arms around Dolph’s body and pressed his lips to the man’s spine, trailing kisses up and down. He thrust deeper, and tightened his grip around Dolph. He liked this, being so close together. Zack could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and kissed his back a final time before picking up the pace and wrapping his hand around Dolph’s cock. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. He knew it was silly and, honestly, pretty unlikely, but damn it all to hell if he didn’t pray that they came at the same time.

“Dolph,” he said, his voice dark. “I’m so close.”

“Yeah,” was all Dolph managed to choke out.

“Come with me.” Zack rubbed his thumb over Dolph’s tip. That was all it took. Those three little words that he had to gasp out. Dolph was coming, hard and fast, and the feeling was unbelievable. Zack followed a split second later and both men practically screamed as they got their release.

It was unreal. Truly unreal. It was as though Zack’s soul had been ripped from his body and laid bare and vulnerable for the world to see. Well, for Dolph to see, anyway. He pulled out slowly and took off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the wastebasket nearby. Dolph didn’t move, his body still shaking as he stayed on his hands and knees.

“You good?”

Dolph managed to nod a little before he sunk down onto the bed and rolled to his side. Zack watched him with interest. It bothered him that he couldn’t seem to figure Dolph out. He wanted to figure him out. Wanted to explore each and every inch of his brain and his body and hold him close for-- No. No, no, no.

Zack chewed at his lower lip and sighed. Fuck it. Fuck everything. He reached out and touched Dolph’s thigh. The other man smiled weakly, eyes still shut.

“Hey, uh,” he began, fumbling over his words. “Dolph, I…” The other man looked up and Zack saw the contentment on his face. The unabashed pleasure. Dolph seemed to understand the things that Zack couldn’t put into words, perhaps better than Zack himself. He moved to Zack’s side and curled up against him.

“We can talk about it later.”

“Yeah,” Zack said. He traced circles on Dolph’s hip and mulled over his thoughts.

Dolph had said that he wanted to fix Zack, but it was clear now more than ever that Dolph was trying to fix himself too.

\-----

 

 


End file.
